In a known plasma display panel (PDP), plasma discharge is generated in closed discharge spaces of a large number of small cells arranged in length and width directions of the panel, and phosphor materials are excited by ultraviolet light of 147 nm emitted from the discharged plasma, to thereby emit light. The cell spaces are formed between two planar glass plates disposed one on the other. On the other hand, in a known plasma tube array (PTA), as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-92085-A, a phosphor layer is formed within a thin, elongated glass tube in which a large number of cell spaces are formed. A large-sized display screen of 6 m×3 m, for example, can be provided by arranging a number of such plasma tubes side by side.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-164635-A (which corresponds to US Patent Application Publication No. 2006/119247 A1) describes a method of manufacturing a gas discharge tube for a display device. In this method, an opening of a glass tube is closed by forming a glass layer with outer peripheral shape identical to the outer peripheral shape of the glass tube on an end face of the glass tube. An open end face of the glass tube is pressure-welded to a dry film containing a low-melting-point glass powder and a binder resin. The glass tube is then lifted up to transfer the dry film portion to the end face of the glass tube, to thereby close the opening of the glass tube. A phosphor support member is inserted into the glass tube through an opening on a side opposite to the end face and then an end of the phosphor support member is adhered to the dry film portion. The binder resin is burnt off, and the dry film is vitrified to produce a low-melting-point glass layer.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-140075-A describes a method of manufacturing a gas discharge tube and a display device. The gas discharge tube includes a thin tube having a discharge space therein and an electron emissive coating formed within the thin tube. The thin tube has a display surface on which a pair of display electrodes is adapted to be disposed, and has a rear surface on which a signal electrode is adapted to be disposed. A surface portion facing toward the display surface is formed within the thin tube at a location nearer to the display surface from the midway between the display and rear surfaces. An electron emissive coating is formed on the surface portion. Thus the gas discharge tube can reduce its firing voltage.